


Happy Birthday Roo'

by Lady_B20



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Budding Love, Easter, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: Jack learns about Bunny's Birthday.





	Happy Birthday Roo'

**Author's Note:**

> Easter just passed and this was my first thought for a fic. Enjoy. Let me know in the comments of any improvement. If you get a toothache too, let me know :D

It was Easter and the warren was buzzing with activity. Eggs were marching to the different tunnels that lead to the human world, each large tunnel leading to another small tunnel, branching out to different continents and countries, cities and villages, anywhere where Easter is experienced.

Among the commotion was the herald of spring, the Easter Bunny himself. Zipping through the tunnels at great speed, ensuring the eggs were safe and reached their destination. He was a gray blur amidst the colorful eggs and lush green terrain. He made sure that this Easter wasn’t like the last one which took a major toll on him and the other guardians but thankfully, they won in the end and the reason they won was also helping him out with his rounds; Jack Frost.

Ever since the day they got rid of the nightmare king, Bunny had offered his home to Jack since he’s been alone for so long to which he gladly accepted. The other guardians also offered their homes/ domains when he ever needed them and that was the first semblance of family that Jack has felt in the last 300 years that may or may not have cause him to tear up that time.

“Oi Frostbite, don’cha think about freezing my googies this time round” Bunny had called out playfully as the zipped passed each other.

“Don’t worry roo, I won’t” Jack answered back chuckling.

That made Bunny smile, he’d been doing that a lot lately; smiling. Ever since Jack came into his life, he’s found the fun again in his existence but he won’t ever say that out loud.

The two continued their playful exchange as the day went on zipping through the tunnels and guiding/hiding the eggs as they got to the surface until Easter had officially ended. With the last of the eggs delivered, Bunny felt the strange mix of exhaustion and contentment with what he and Jack had accomplished.

He was on his way to the warren at a slower pace since he’d done his job that day, thinking of a nice warm meal and a good long rest. He reached the warren a little bit later and was met with his sentries that had something stuck to one of them. He approached the sentry and plucked a small bit of paper; a note. He cocked an eyebrow as he examined it. It was a light blue piece of paper and as he opened, a small phrase greeted him; Come to your workshop.

He smiled again for the nth time that day as he made his way to his workshop. It was a well built shack, not as big as North’s workshop but was just big enough for his collection of art supplies.

He was a few feet away when he started to notice the growing number of sentries that gathered around the shack, he thought nothing of it at first but as he got closer, he noticed a lot more than that. The door was askew and the inside was dim, usually it was well lit when anyone was in there. He pushed the door open slowly, calling out to the winter spirit.

“Jack? Ya here?” Bunny called out as he fully opened the door. The lights then turned on fully as his eyes were momentarily blinded. As his vision grew clear, there Jack stood at the other side of his work table, a cake held infront of him. Bunny was dumbfounded.

“Happy Birthday Roo” Jack said as he smiled a sweet smile. A smile that Bunny had never seen him make and it was directed at him. Bunny rushed from his position and scooped up the winter spirit in his arms. Jack had a split second to put the cake down as Bunny rushed him, strong furry arms wrapped around him. Jack was surprised but wrapped his own arms around Bunny’s hulking form. Bunny squeezed him more.

Their embrace lasted for a bit until Bunny put him down, not really letting him go but just enough so he could look at his face. “Fer me?” Bunny asked quietly. Jack looked at him in confusion tehn put his finger to his chin looking up, “Hmmmm, maybe”. Bunny smiled again. “Thank you” was Bunny’s simple reply. Jack’s cheeks frosted as he smiled back. Their eyes locked again and Bunny made the first move, their faces were mere inches apart, slowly losing the distance, Jack closed his eyes as Bunny leaned in closer, his lips parting slightly until...

The door burst open and North came stomping in followed with the other guardians shouting Happy Birtdays, Sandy blowing on a small horn. They stopped when they saw the position Jack and Bunny were in. Their faces were inches apart, a shocked expression on Bunny’s face and an annoyed one on Jack’s.

Bunny put Jack down as Jacked huffed at the others. “Way to make the surprise in surprise party guys” Jack said slightly annoyed. The others chuckled awkwardly. “We can wait outside if you two are occupied” Tooth suggested grinning.

“Kinda ruined the moment their Tooth but thanks for the offer, we can always continue later” Jack said seriously which made Bunny choke a bit and everyone else had an expression of surprise and apparent intrigue. “Anyways, Let’s get this party started” Jack said excitedly as turned to Bunny.

The small celebration went well, Everyone brought something to share with everyone. Jack had made the cake with the help of Jamie and Sophie, it was a carrot cake. North brought savory food, no meat but was full of flavor from Russia, Tooth brought curried vegetables and sweet tea, Sandy brought bread of many varieties from across the world. Everyone enjoyed themselves a great deal as it was a break from their current duties as guardians, Bunny and Jack enjoyed themselves more as Jack Held Bunny’s hand under the table.

As the party started winding down, each guardian left to go back to their own duties, promising to get together again soon. Jack had started clearing up when Bunny’s arm wrapped around him from behind. He held Bunny’s hands there until he turned to face the spring herald. He was smiling a content smile. “You enjoy yourself roo?” Bunny nooded and said “Aster, ma name’s Aster and where were we earlier?” Bunny inched his face closer. Jack playfully thought and replied, “I’m not sure, care to remind me?”

“Ah think I can help with tha’” Bunny said as he was slowly embraced Jack tighter. Jack giggled but reached his hand to the table, trying to grasp for something, he had run a finger through the icing of the cake that he was clearing up a moment ago and brought it to his lips, smearing the sweet substance across them. That’s when Bunny rushed in and claimed Jack’s lips with his own. They stayed like that for a bit until Bunny pulled away and bumped his forehead against Jack’s. “Thank ya, ah Haven’t celebrated mah birthday in a long time” Jack rubbed Bunny’s head like a pet, Bunny caught his hand and kissed his palm gently. “Your welcome, Aster, glad you enjoyed”. With that, Bunny claimed Jack’s lips and lifted him up. “Wait! The cleaning” Jack said as he was lifted up. Bunny laughed, “We can worry about tha’ tomorrow, I’m taking you home now.” Bunny said lifting Jack bridal style. “Aww roo, with you….I’m always home.”     

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game :D Take a swig of any drink you like each time you read the word "smile" in this :D


End file.
